Clove & Foxface
by Roger-TRON
Summary: Emily, mejor conocida como la comadreja, ha sido elegida para lo 74 Juegos del Hambre. Los personajes aquí mostrados son prodpiedad de Suzanne Collins.
1. La Cosecha

Clove & FoxFace

CAPITULO I

"La Cosecha": una palabra estremecedora para todo aquel que vive en el Distrito 5. Lo peor de todo no es solo la palabra, sino que la realizarán hoy. Yo aún no estoy preparada para esto, las heridas que dejó la Cosecha hace un año se sienten como si fueran de hoy, resientes, frescas. Aun recuerdo a Evia Lacoste diciendo el nombre de mi hermano frente a todo el Distrito.

-¡Maximus Cerbo!- gritó nuestra anfitriona (hace un año, unos niños robaron el micrófono) –Repito, ¡Maximus Cerbo!

Mi hermano, Max, era el mayor de mi familia de mis 2 hermanos. Pero ahora sin él, tomé su lugar como la hija responsable y madura.

Intento distraerme en el Colegio, (si, en el Distrito 5 nos obligan a ir al Colegio desde las 5:00 AM hasta las 13:00 PM, claro que día de Cosecha, nos dejan ir a las 10:00 AM) pero no funciona, no hoy, no cuando hablan de mí y mi hermano. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a los 73° Juegos del Hambre, no puedo olvidar a Max cayendo en manos del chico del Distrito 2 durante el baño de sangre.

Mientras reintento olvidar todo suena la vieja campanilla, son las 10:00 AM. Cierro mi bolsita de galletas, creo solo haber comido dos, y me dirijo a la Entrada/Salida del Colegio. Corro por las calles hacia mi casa. Hoy, por más modales que tengan los vecinos, nadie me saluda. Y eso sigue tensándome. Puedo sentir las lagrimas surgir y afortunadamente ya estoy en casa. Veo a mamá con los ojos rojizos. Parece que no solo yo he recordado a Max.

Mamá me da el vestido verde olivo y me no puedo evitar mirarlo con odio. No es culpa del vestido (en sí, el vestido es bonito).

Entro en la casa y me meto al cuarto de baño. En la planta nuclear, papa, gana buen dinero y pudo comprarnos una regadera modelo 2.0. Se parece a las del Capitolio, solo que no hay un sistema que optimice el flujo del agua y no es de botón, sino de llaves. Aún así es aceptable, me quito el uniforme escolar y lo cuelgo para mañana. Me desvisto y me introduzco a la regadera. El agua cae pesadamente y siento una especie de masaje que me tranquiliza.

Salgo y me visto, me pongo el vestido, mis zapatos negros y me amarro el pelo hacia atrás. Me veo al espejo y comienzo a entender el apodo que me han puesto en el Colegio: "La Comadreja". Aparte de mi inteligencia tengo cierto parecido con el animal. Cuando salgo de la casa, no veo a mamá en la silla del jardín.

-Supongo que no quiere ir a la Cosecha- digo en voz baja y decido encaminarme al "Golden Crown". El Golden Crown es un edificio dorado en el centro del Distrito 5. Somos el único Distrito que realiza la Cosecha de forma diferente:

Todos los niños 12-18 años son registrados en la entrada, una vez adentro nos obligan a permanecer dentro del complejo. Desde el Piso 4 Evia Lacoste, nuestra anfitriona, realiza el sorteo a través del altavoz (imagínense los gritos que daba la pobre mujer hace un año sin micrófono) y se da a conocer el nombre de los 2 "ganadores".

Llego a la entrada y me registro. Entro y procuro quedarme en el Piso 3, lejos de la mayoría de niños. Me siento en un sofá y me acurruco en la almohada a mi lado, poco a poco, el edificio comienza a llenarse. Agradezco el haber llegado temprano. Me empiezo a dormir cuando la chillona voz del Evia da iniciado el evento. Nos da el aburrido discurso anual y llega el momento del sorteo. Extrañamente inicia con los caballeros y no con las damas, pero sirve para calmar los nervios de las niñas.

-Nicko Lambist- exclama Evia con emoción, como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Pero conozco ese nombre. Nicko es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Lo había visto un par de veces en la escuela, pero era muy agresivo y le era muy fácil entrar en conflictos.

Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos cuando la niña de a mi lado me toma de la mano y me levanta de golpe. Un agente de la Paz me ve y toma un aparato cuadrado pequeño y me apunta con él.

-Es ella, métanla en el ascensor-

Me asusto y se me bloque el cerebro. No puedo pensar y cuando reacciono, estoy a lado de Nicko y Evia atrás de mí. Y entonces reacciono y una frase de Evia hace que se me congele el cuerpo.

-¡Démosle una plauso a nuestros ganadores que han de competir en los 74° Juegos del Hambre!

Me duele la cabeza y me desmayo.


	2. Al Capitolio

CAPITULO II

Me despierto sobre una cama y con un dolor de cabeza que va disminuyendo. Me levanto y noto mi pequeño reloj con forma de ranita. Creo que tuve un mal sueño de la Cosecha. Marcan las 9:57 AM y pienso _"Ya no fui a el Colegio, pero aun tengo tiempo de llegar a la Cosecha"._

Camino por la habitación y busco el vestido verde olivo de mamá. Encuentro mis zapatos negros y calcetas blancas. Sigo buscando mi vestido y lo encuentro: no en el armario, no en mis cajones sino en mi pared, no exactamente colgado sino en el espejo. Lo traigo puesto.

Me toco la nuca y siento una vendita cubriendo mi moretón de cuando me desmayé. Me asomo por la ventana y noto que nos movemos. Estoy en uno de los trenes de alta velocidad del Capitolio, lo peor es que me dirijo a él. Salgo de mi cuarto y veo a Evia con un gran sombrero en forma de triangulo.

-Hola, mi pequeña amiguita ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo…-

-¡Oh amiguita!, hablas demasiado, y además ya se tu nombre. Emily Cerbo.- dice Evia entre risitas. –Veras, tal vez tengas algo de amnesia pero te diré lo que pasó, fuiste elegida como tributo de tu Distrito y ahora faltan unos…-voltea a ver un reloj en la pared- 27 minutos para llegar a El Capitolio. ¿No estás emocionada?

-La verdad es que…-

-¡Si, yo también estoy contenta! Tú y tú amiguito se van a emocionar tanto al ver el Capitolio, hay muchos lujos y comodidades. Ahora creo que tienes un poco de hambre así que hay un comedor en el otro vagón con mucha comida que te encantará. Y ¿Tienes algún nombrecillo que te guste?, no lo sé: Emi, Emilita, no sé ¿Cuál?-

-La Comadreja- le respondo y veo una cara de entre horror y gracia que no puedo evitar dar una risita como la que ella da. Rápidamente, Evia, nota la ironía de las risitas y se molesta, así que salgo de la habitación y voy al comedor.

Mi atención se dirige rápidamente hacia un platillo de champiñones con una extraña salsa de fruta.

-Se llama "narngo"-dice Nicko. Creí estar sola y ni siquiera lo vi al entrar a la habitación. –Se supone que la fruta original se llamaba mango, pero se extinguió en los Días Oscuros por una plaga del Capitolio. Años después la recrearon con una base genética del 65% de otra fruta llamada naranja.-

-Wow ¿Cómo lo sabías?- respondo para intentar crear la conversación, pero aún me aterra el hecho de que tendré que matarlo en los Juegos.

-Lo leí en los hololibros de papá- me responde con algo de nostalgia en su tono de voz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida?- le pregunto. Pero su respuesta me deja helada.

-Un día y medio, más o menos- dice como si estuviera adivinando, pero es algo convincente. El Distrito 5 está cerca del Capitolio y viajamos en los trenes de alta velocidad, así que tomando en cuenta que debemos bordear la zona norte del Distrito 7, creo que tiene algo de razón.

Me dispongo a seguir comiendo mis champiñones con mango, cuando veo por una de las ventanas y noto que hemos llegado a la frontera del Capitolio. El tren se mete en un túnel oscuro y recuerdo lo mal iluminada que está la Planta de energía donde trabaja papá (es algo irónico que ellos producen energía y no pueden permitirse el tomar un poco de ella).

De repente, la ventana se ilumina y veo que ya estamos dentro del Capitolio, me asomo por la ventana, sin soltar mi plato de champiñones, y hay mucha gente viéndonos. Es como si Evia se hubiera duplicado varias veces en hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos se visten de manera muy extraña y veo a las multitudes de personas festejando nuestra llegada.

-¡Hola!- grito como si pudieran oírme. Sorprendentemente, las personas me gritan aun más, como si nunca hubieran visto a una persona en su vida.

Sigo lanzando saludos a diestra y siniestra y volteo para ver a Nicko quien ha desaparecido de la habitación. Me pongo a comer y es como si continuara haciendo cosas maravillosas, gritan, vitorean y me levantan sus pulgares, me emociono y devoro mas champiñones (incluso creo que les acerqué el plato como ofreciéndoles de mi comida).

Mi emoción es interrumpida por un Agente de la Paz que me tomo del hombro y me saca del tren para dirigirnos a un edificio que será mi nuevo hogar por 2 semanas, de hecho, aun no dejo mis champiñones. Otro agente me quita mis champiñones y veo que Nicko cae al piso como un costal. Acto seguido me inyectan un sedante y no sé nada más.


	3. El Desfile de Tributos

CAPITULO III

Un dolor rotundo me despierta y me encuentro en una placa de mármol del tamaño de mi cuerpo. El dolor se originó de una depilación con cera de mis piernas. Una mujer castaña con pestañas moradas del tamaño de mi meñique me derrama una taza entera a lo largo de mi otra pierna y me la arranca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡OUUUCHHH!- grito y todos los asistentes sueltan sus herramientas. Me veo la pierna rojiza y noto algo extraño. Estoy vestida con una pequeña bata blanca que me llega un poco más debajo de la cadera, me siento un poco avergonzada pero a la vez algo especial. Los asistentes se van y me dejan sola junto con la mujer de las pestañas

La mujer de las pestañas me dice:

-Hola, mi nombre es Crystal y hoy te estamos arreglando para el desfile ¿Sabes qué es eso?

-Sí, pero ¿de qué me van a vestir? Se supone que debe representar a mi Distrito.

-Así es- responde con una sonrisa –eres del 5 ¿No es así?- asiento y continua- Te he preparado algo especial.- va rápidamente por una caja de acrílico semitransparente y me da un vestido cubierto de diamantes plateados. Después me da un círculo con diamantes parecido al vestido, pero el círculo tiene un agujero en el centro y un corte que va desde el borde hasta el agujero.

-Te pondrás el panel en el cuello- y es cuando entiendo, el vestuario imita los paneles solares del Distrito 5- y lo ajustaras a tu cuello.

-No se ve muy especial- digo cuando de repente ella presiona el costado del vestido y todos los diamantes comienzan a brillar azul y crean un efecto de ondas que recorre desde el panel hasta la parte de mi vestido. No puedo evitar emocionarme y abrazo a Crystal. Ella me devuelve el abrazo y me dice.

-No sé cómo van a ir los otros tributos, pero he oído que mi compañero Cinna quiere hacer algo especial con los chicos del 12. Así que no te sorprendas, además para mi tú serás la mejor.-me dice y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Los asistentes vuelven a entrar y me ayudan a colocarme el vestido. Lleva una hora el ponérmelo pero al terminar estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado. Pareciese que floto con mis ondas de energía. Pero ahora viene lo difícil, el panel en el cuello. Chocan entre ellos, se hacen bolas, se confunden y creo que me ahorcan. Otra media hora perdida pero finalmente me veo al espejo y me siento la más hermosa de Panem.

-¡Ya es hora!-dice Crystal con su acento del Capitolio. Me estremezco y me dirigen a donde los carros que han de recorrer casi la mitad del Capitolio para finalmente llegar al Círculo de la Ciudad, donde está el Centro de Entrenamiento, ahí he de estar por unas 2 semanas o 3. Veo a los tributos del Distrito 1. Se ven muy ridículos a mi parecer, llevan la cara pintada color plata, con túnicas de diamantes. Siento que cuando el público me vea no se va a sorprender. Me suben a mi carro junto con Nicko. Y antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo, las puertas se abren y sacan el carro del Distrito 1, como soy el 5, no tardo en salir. Las luces me deslumbran y el público grita como loco. No tardo en notar que el vestido está apagado y al ver al público levanto las manos como si pidiera apoyo, la gente grita y me doy una palmada en el costado y mi vestido brilla en ondas. Pronto golpeo a Nicko en el costado y, aunque le saco el aire cual globo ponchado, su saco y pantalones empiezan a brillar como mi vestido. Antes de que se me olvide, doy un clic en el disco y este brilla igual. Mi fama duró 5 minutos puestos a que, como dijo Crystal, el Distrito 12 tenía algo especial. Los dos salieron en llamas y casi grito, pensé que había una falla en sus vestuarios hasta que noté que era fuego sintetizado o falso, lo estaban creando hace 2 años en el Distrito 5, era para evitar accidentes con las velas pero que iluminaran como una vela real. Después el Capitolio autorizo el uso de nuestra electricidad y el proyecto del fuego Sintetizado fue abandonado.

Aún así, me siento aplastada, como si los juegos ya hubieran comenzado y ya me hubieran asesinado, como a Max.

El carro se detiene enfrente del Centro de Entrenamiento. Los chicos del distrito 12 se apagan y el Presidente Snow habla a todo el público.

Un agente de la Paz abre las puertas del Centro y nos permiten pasar. No escucho lo que el presidente dijo pero no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber lo que escuchó Max antes de morir.


	4. Un encuentro inesperado

CAPITULO IV

-Estuviste fabulosa mi pequeña amiga.-dice Evia al vernos entrar. Bajamos del carro y vemos a los chicos del Distrito 12. Los miro con odio, arruinaron mi noche especial. Y creo que no me arruinaron la noche solo a mí. Creo que mas odio a los del Capitolio, nos celebraban sabiendo que moriremos en 3 semanas.

-Ahora vete a bañar de nuevo,-creo que Evia se toma muy enserio lo de la higiene- solo entras a el elevador y pulsas el botón de tu Distrito y ¡Listo!-

La miro con una cara de _"no soy tan idiota"_ y me dirijo a el elevador. Una vez adentro, me quito el disco del cuello y enciendo mi vestido otra vez por diversión. Pulso en botón 5 y veo como las puertas se cierran lentamente. Ya estaban a punto de cerrar y veo una mano que interrumpe el cerrado. Es una chica del Distrito 2. Se introduce dentro del poco espacio entre las puertas y una vez adentro, las cierra. Intento averiguar si no vio, cosa que me responde mi deslumbrante vestido. Me mira de reojo. Pulsa el botón 2 y pienso _"Ya estoy muerta"_. Silencio.

-¿Quién eres?- me dice la chica del 2 con la voz más amenazante que he escuchado.

-Emily- digo con una voz tan pequeña que dudo que la frase halla salido de mi boca.

-¿Qué?-dice la chica con su voz tenebrosa.

-¡Me llamo Emily!-bueno, por los ojos que me ha puesto, estoy seguro que esta vez si dije algo.

-Soy Clove- me dice con una voz mas pacifica-¡Diablos! ¿No puedes apagar esa cosa?-

Se refiere a mi vestido.

-Claro-le respondo y doy un golpecito a mi costado. El vestido se apaga y se abren las puertas, llegamos al piso 2.

-Mucho gusto, Jenny- me dice con voz seria. Sale del elevador y la puerta se cierra. El elevador sube y le grito.

-¡Soy Emily, idiota!- pero estoy segura de que ya no me escucha. Siento furia. El chico que mató a Max era del Distrito 2. Siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas escurriendo todo el maquillaje por mis rostro.

Llego al piso 5 y noto que Nicko, Evia y Crystal ya llegaron. Me mira con disgusto y veo que tengo el rostro embarrado de maquillaje.

-Me voy a bañar-digo con voz firme pero se nota que he llorado.

-¿Qué te pasó?-pregunta Nicko.

-¡A quien le importa! ¿Eh?-digo gritando. Entro al baño y me quito el vestido como si me quemara y lo arrojo con furia al piso. El vestido comienza a brillar en el suelo y me suelto a llorar. No puedo evitarlo. Aún recuerdo cuando el chico del 2 le cortó la garganta a Max en mil pedazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- digo repetitivamente. Cuando finalmente me calmo, me meto en la regadera y veo las diversas opciones que puede ofrecer esta regadera tan avanzada. "Masaje" "Spa" "Espuma" "Exfoliación" etc.

Selecciono "Normal" y comienza a caer el agua como en casa. Recuerdo a mamá y a mis hermanitas. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo caer en la tina.

Pienso, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos, no se que deba hacer. Nunca he utilizado un arma. Me siento una tonta, todos deben saber utilizar algo y yo, nada. Reconozco mi fracaso desde ahora. Siempre lo supe, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Soy una inútil. Cierro la regadera e intento pensar positivo. _"Soy inteligente""Soy buena identificando plantas silvestres". _Mi cabeza se va llenando de pensamientos buenos sobre mí.

Me visto con mi ropa y salgo del baño. Voy directamente a mi cama, sin cenar, y me acuesto.

"_Mañana será un gran día""Mañana el capitolio conocerá a la Comadreja"_


	5. Dia 1 de Entrenamiento

CAPITULO V

Hoy me he levantado a primera hora, he ido a la cocina para buscar algo que comer en el refrigerador. Para mi sorpresa, literalmente, la cocina es comestible. Hay mucha comida en todos lados y mi estomago se emociona. Opto por los vegetales y comienzo a comer de todos, la mayoría no los conozco pero dudo que el Capitolio quiera matarme desde hoy.

Sigo comiendo y bajo al Centro de Entrenamiento antes que todos. Veo armas a todos lados: espadas a la izquierda, lanzas y cuchillos al centro, arcos y trampas a la derecha, una red cubre todas las paredes y el techo para quienes quieren escalar. A lo lejos diviso una gran computadora con un teclado y una pantalla gigante. Corro hacia ella y la enciendo. Hay diversas opciones de test, inicio con el de supervivencia. En la pantalla aparecen diversas preguntas que yo no tardo en responder. Varias como

_¿Qué haces si tienes frío?_

_¿Cuál es la velocidad una flecha?_

_¿A qué velocidad corre un oso macho?_

_Etc._

Luego paso a la sección de herbolaria, conocimiento de la fauna, empleo de recursos, etc.

Dejo la computadora y voy a recibir una clase de cómo atar nudos y hacer tramas. Lo cual sería útil si tienes una cuerda. Después voy a ver cómo prender una fogata, cosa que no se me hace fácil.

Luego voy a la pared intenta trepar y noto que soy casi tan buena como la niñita del Distrito 11. Como no veo nada que hacer, regreso a la computadora. Pasan 30 minutos cuando una mano se me recarga en la espalda.

-Hola Jenny-dice la chica del 2 ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, Clove.

-Soy Emily- respondo de mala gana pero sin voltear. Continúo con mis test hasta que de repente la pantalla se pone oscura y puedo notar que Clove la ha desconectado. Si decirle nada me alejo de ahí. Voy a salir del enorme cuarto cuando veo al chico de la chica del 1 besándose detrás de las repisas para armas. Besarse es algo que está estrictamente prohibido de hacerse entre tributos. _Carajo, _es lo único que pasa por mi mente cuando veo al chico del 2 soltar a la chica del 1 y tomar una espada.

-Diremos que fue un accidente, ¿te parece Glim?-dice el chico del 2

-Claro Cato, solo se te cayó la espada por "accidente.-le responde la chica del 1, creo que se llama Glim, y el chico se llama Cato. Cato y Glim son güeros. Cato es algo atractivo, se ve en buena forma. Pero el chico atractivo no es mi principal prioridad ahora. Están a punto de matarme y todavía no inician los Juegos.

Veo la enorme espada elevarse por los aires, tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Justamente cuando creo que va a partirme en 2, un grueso cuchillo sale disparado de la nada girando por los aires a gran velocidad y corta la poderosa hoja de la espada en dos partes, justo por la mitad. Una mitad cae a mi lado y se clava en el suelo. Pero ahora veo a mi salvador, o en este caso, a mi salvadora. Es Clove, ella es quien ha lanzado el cuchillo. Ella es la que pide el derecho de matarme.

-No es justo iniciar antes de tiempo, Cato. Ella no va a decir nada. ¿Cierto?- dice Clove con la voz amenazante con la que me hablo por primera vez.

Yo niego con la cabeza y comienzo a escalar por la red que hay en la pared y me alejo lo más que puedo de donde están los del 2 y la del 1. Solo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Y tu Cato,-dice Clove disgustada –pensé que me cambiarias por algo mejor, no por algo sin valor.


	6. La propuesta

CAPITULO VI

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo salí de ese conflicto, pero lo que si se es que le debo la vida a esa chica del 2, Clove. Por un minuto creí que me mataría ella misma, pero lejos de hacer eso me salvó.

No tengo palabras. Subo al ascensor y pulso desesperadamente en botón 5, por si eso chicos me quieren hacer daño.

Las puertas se cierran y llegó rápidamente a mi piso, entro a mi cuarto y me encierro. Estoy asustada. Estuve a tan poco de morir. Me siento en el piso y me quedo así un buen rato, me duele todo el cuerpo por haber escalado.

Tengo hambre y voy a el comedor para llenar mi vacio estomago, quiero regresar en el tiempo, quiero volver para evitar que me elijan en la Cosecha. Pero es imposible. Aun así, encuentro algo que me pone feliz. Encuentro un nuevo plato de champiñones con salsa de fruta. Se me hace agua a la boca y no me puedo contener. Corro por el gran plato para comérmelo yo solita y en ese instante llega Evia, Nicko y Crystal. Ya no me voy a comer mi enorme plato. Intento disimular y entrar a mi habitación con mi plato entre las manos, me niego a compartirlos, no sé porqué.

-¿Qué es ese platillo que te llevas?-dice Evia.- ¿No piensas compartir?

-Mmm… no lo sé. Está casi vacío. -digo para que me dejen entrar.

-Está bien mi pequeña amiguita-responde Evia al momento en que cierro mi puerta y me dispongo a comer como loca. Pasan unos treinta minutos y mi estomago me indica que estoy llena, pero mi cerebro me dice que quiere terminarse ese enorme plato y, como si esos dos órganos pudieran oírme, digo en voz alta.

-Peleen- pasan unos segundos y digo- ¡Cerebro gana el primer round!

Continuo comiendo hasta el punto en que definitivamente pienso que el estomago dio el golpe final. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y pienso en lo que pasó en el centro de entrenamiento. Cato, Glim y sobretodo la otra chica, Clove. Pienso en mi gran deuda hacia ella.

Son algo así como las cinco o las seis de la tarde pero aun así me dispongo a dormir, pienso que mañana tal vez no veré a Cato o a Glim en el entrenamiento. Eso sí sería genial.

Sigo sumida en mis pensamientos y después de un rato quedo profundamente dormida. Para cuando despierto, son las 9:00 AM

-¡Carajo!- es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Me visto, no desayuno porque aun siento los champiñones en el estomago y me dispongo a salir. Llamo al elevador y noto que se tarda un poco, vuelvo a pulsar el botón y noto que hay una pequeña niña de color de piel oscuro.

Intento poner una gran sonrisa pues con mi actual aspecto (ojeras, mal vestida y con el cabello alborotado) no sería muy difícil atemorizarla. Le hablo como Evia frecuenta hablarle a la gente.

-Hola, mi pequeña amiga ¿Cómo te llamas?-digo cordialmente.

Espero y no hay respuesta, solo unos ojos color aceituna mirándome profundamente. Decido no hablar en el resto del viaje al centro de entrenamiento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me estremezco. Es Cato y no está solo, hay un chico del Distrito 1 empuñando una lanza. Esta última no tarda en volar desde su mano hacia el interior del ascensor. Tan rápido como puedo, me agacho. Me levanto y noto que de seguir parada me habrían dado en el estomago, el cual ya no está tan lleno.

-Eres rápida niña 5-me dice Cato. Creo que va a enunciar otra frase cuando veo a quien menos quería ver, Clove.

-Se llama Jenny, ¿no es así?-me pregunta con una sonriente cara.

-Soy Emily- digo con voz baja.

-Me llamo Cato- me dice el chico del 2, pero eso ya lo sabía.-Ella es Clove-dice señalando a mi salvadora de ayer-y el es Marvel.-dice golpeando con su codo el pecho del chico del 1. Veo a Glim entre ellos y algo extraño, está tomando a Nicko de la mano.

-Nos gustaría saber si te unirías a nuestra alianza, tu amigo ya está en ella.-me dice Marvel.

-Tu respuesta podría ser de vida o muerte.-me dice Cato –así que… ¿Te nos unes?


	7. Consejos

CAPITULO VII

Han pasado tres días desde que les di mi respuesta y aun no sé si hice lo correcto. Generalmente, aunque aceptes o rechaces una propuesta de los Profesionales te va muy mal. Creo que pude haber analizado mi respuesta por un minuto y ahora ya no puedo arreglar nada. Salgo de mi habitación y veo a Evia maquillándose, como de costumbre. No sé porque pero comienzo a hablar con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto?- le pregunto con un tono de cansancio.

-No niña, comerse todo un plato de comida tu sola no estuvo bien- la miro con algo de odio pero le replico.

-Eso no, algo que hice en el centro de entrenamiento- suspiro y le digo-acepte unirme a los Profesionales. Nicko también-

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!-miro su cara y presiento que no está bien, pero me sorprendo- Es un gran avance, niñita. Jamás en la historia de tu Distrito, alguien se unió a los Profesionales por petición de ellos. Eso sí que es bueno, han notado que les serán de mucha ayuda.- Corre a la cocina y después de un ratito, regresa con algo en las manos.

-Toma,- me da otro plato de champiñones- puedes comerlos todos. Y toma-me da la botella de salsa de fruta- Ahora vete a tu cuarto y recuéstate. Descansa.-

Me voy a mi habitación sin saber que pasará, estoy nerviosa. Mañana son las sesiones de demostración. Los Vigilantes, quienes han de supervisar el gran evento, nos verán hoy. Haremos demostraciones de lo que sabemos hacer. Mi desventaja es que aun no sé hacer algo sorprendente. No se tirar con un arco, no se manipular una espada, ni siquiera puedo hacer una trampa. Pienso que hacer y recuerdo la computadora. Tal vez ese aparato me pueda salvar de hacer un ridículo total. Dejo de comer y me voy a dormir.

Cuando despierto Evia, Nicko y Crystal están dormidos. Son las 4:00 AM. Bajo al centro de entrenamiento para intentar aprender hacer algo que me salvará la vida.

Para mi sorpresa está casi vacío. Casi. Clove está en la esquina del centro, arrojando cuchillos y navajas con una puntería excepcional. No ha notado mi presencia. Decido sorprenderla. Trepo por las redes en la pared y me voy moviendo para acercarme a ella hasta que, noto la ausencia de una red. La única forma de llegar a la otra es por la red del techo. Y está muy alto. Recuerdo que el chico del 12 se no tomó bien la red y cayó. Me atemorizo que eso pase y me lastime.

Respiro profundamente y tomo una gran decisión. Continuaré por el techo. Me agarró con todas mis fuerzas y de repente me encuentro de cabeza mirando al suelo. Sigo moviéndome y por fin llego a la otra red. Continúo acercándome y noto que Clove ha dejado de arrojar cuchillos. Toma uno a gran velocidad y me lo arroja de espaldas. Puedo ver esa navaja flotando hacia mí y me suelto de la red.

Caigo como una roca y afortunadamente no me he lastimado. Clove voltea y con una voz simplona me dice.

-Ups, creo que se me escapó un cuchillo. ¿Me lo podrías devolver?-su voz me llena de ira y corro hacia la red, trepo hasta donde está la veloz navaja y la tomo del mango (hasta el cuchillo golpeó la pared con la parte filosa), lo arranco y antes de que pueda controlarme, se lo arrojo.

Puedo ver su cara de asombro y horror al ver que mi cuchillo se clava en su vientre. Suelto un grito de horror. Su cara esboza una sonrisa tenebrosa que cambia por una de molestia.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita bastarda!-su grito me eriza la piel. Pero no es lo peor, está corriendo hacia la pared y la veo trepando por la red. Hacia mí. Me movilizo y comienzo a trepar más alto, hasta que llego a el techo. Esto ha dejado de ser un juego y es más bien una huida. Comienzo a moverme por el techo y para cuando llego a la otra red, Clove ya está a la mitad del trayecto por el techo. Me suelto de la red y cuando me acerco al piso, me vuelvo a aferrar. Corro por la enorme habitación y veo un arco. Lo toma y comienzo a dispararle flechas como loca hasta que una acierta en el blanco. O más bien en la capucha de su chamarra.

Aunque eso la paraliza por un instante, sigue corriendo hasta llegar a mí y se me lanza. Las dos caemos y cuando la veo a punto de golpearme, abre el puño y deja caer el cuchillo que le lancé.

-Para la próxima utiliza una navaja más grande. Esta solo me atravesó la chamarra y ni siquiera llegó a mi estomago.-se ríe, cierra el puño y me da un puñetazo. Clove se levanta, me mira y me da un consejo, que en sí, podría ser una burla.

-Para la próxima Emily.- me dice.- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.-


	8. Caesar Fickerman

CAPITULO VIII

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- miro la cara de Evia y no debe ser nada bueno. La chica del 2 si que sabe dar puñetazos. Hasta siento que me palpita el ojo. Nicko regresa con una bolsa de hielo. Me la pone en la cara y grito. Grito por el frio y por la presión aplicada a mi moretón.

Evia se levanta y me trae algo de sopa. No tiene sentido ya que no tengo hipotermia ni nada por el estilo. Me comenta que la tome y que la hinchazón bajará.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasó! Se nota que en el Capitolio la gente es muy estúpida. ¡En serio crees que un poco de sopa me quitará el moretón! Eres una idiota. La miro a los ojos con rabia, y después miro a todos en la habitación.- ¡Todos son unos idiotas!-

Tomo el plato y entro a mi habitación, pienso que aunque el plato no ayude al moretón, me vendría muy bien pues tengo hambre. Golpeo la pared con ira. Me siento en mi cama y miro por la ventana. Comienzo a comer la sopa y algo mal huele mal. Y no es que haya problemas, sino que en verdad huelo algo raro. Como medicina y creo que proviene de la sopa. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en el Capitolio hay gran variedad de medicinas para todo y tal vez que Evia tenía medicinas para moretones. Pudo haberme dado la medicina directamente pero me lo dio en una sopa. Y, aunque con presionar un botón aquí te pueden dar un festín, veo que Evia me quiere y se tomó la molestia de diluir la medicina en la sopa. Ahora yo me siento estúpida e idiota, fui tan tonta.

Salgo de mi habitación y veo a Evia en el sofá viendo el televisor. Camino sigilosamente, pero no funciona. – ¿Vienes a insultarme? –creo que está llorando.

-Lo lamento Evia, en verdad.- voy a el sofá y la brazo, sorprendentemente, este se me es devuelto -te entiendo: Hay momento en que el enojo nos cierra los ojos y cuando los abrimos, ya herimos a alguien-me da un beso en la frente y veo el reloj. Las 4:59. Pienso "_¡Carajo, la demostración con los Vigilantes!"._ Odio interrumpir un momento así de emotivo pero debo hacerlo. Evia parece haberlo sentido y solo me dice un -Ve-.

Corro al ascensor y pulso en botón correspondiente. Espero a que termine el descenso y voy al punto donde nos llamaran para iniciar las demostraciones. Inician con la chica por orden de Distritos, para cuando sea mi turno, los Vigilantes ya habrán visto a 8 chicos asombrosos y se aburrirán conmigo. Lentamente la sala se va vaciando hasta que escucho la llamada por altavoz.

_-"Emily Cerbo"-_me levanto y camino despacio, por lo visto es como el centro de entrenamiento, solo que más pequeño y con un balcón donde están los Vigilantes.

Sigo mi recorrido y veo a mi alrededor: hay unos cuchillos en fila (puedo lanzarlos como hice en la mañana), un arco, una espada, varias lanzas y no hay rastro de mi computadora. Ni modo, camino y tomo el arco hasta que reacción, debí tomar los cuchillos pero si suelto el arco los Vigilantes notarán desconfianza así que tomo una flecha y la coloco en la cuerda, tenso el arco (lo cual me toma mucho esfuerzo) y con los ojos cerrados disparo. Escucho un murmullo de susto entre los Vigilantes y abro los ojos

Increíblemente, aunque no le acerté a ninguno de los círculos marcados, veo el resultado. La flecha aterrizó en las partes nobles del pobre maniquí, supongo que eso me ayudará en la puntuación en el campo de batalla (si tomo un arco). Dejo mi arma y tomo los cuchillos, lanzo el primero y se entierra en el pie del maniquí, lanzo el segundo y le doy al muslo, en eso se me ocurre una idea alocada, tomo tres navajas y trepo por la red en la pared. Desde una altura no muy alta pero considerable, lanzó mi tercer cuchillo y este da en el blanco perfecto, aunque no apunte hacia ahí. Mi navaja aterrizó en la calva del maniquí (eso es bueno tomando en cuenta que le que le apunté a su espalda). Bajo y tomo una lanza, eso sí que me asustó; una yo demente. Arrojo la lanza hacia un maniquí y esta gira y no da en el blanco pero ocurrió un milagro, mi lanza le rompió el cuello al maniquí. Los vigilantes dan la orden de que me vaya y salgo de la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa.

Llego a mi apartamento y entró a mi cuarto. Me duermo y programo mi televisor que se encienda a la hora de dar calificaciones.

Me despierta la voz del televisor y pasan un pequeño clip titulado _"Los Contendientes. Los tributos de los 74° juegos del Hambre"._ Y muestran escenas de nuestras demostraciones y noto algo extraño. Clove, la del 2 lanzaba cuchillos, mejor que yo, pero los dirigía a la garganta de todos los maniquís, (eso explica él porque mi mal arrojada lanza decapito a uno de ellos). Lo interrumpen con el conductor del evento, se llama Caesar Flickerman y comienza a dar nuestras calificaciones del 1-12. Los chicos del 1 sacaron 9, El chico del 2 sacó 10 al igual que Clove. Y sigue hasta que llega el momento del 5.

-Nicko Lambist,-dice el Caesar- con una calificación de 7-Caesar se ríe un poco. –Ahora Emily Cerbo, creo que su hermano ya había participado en los Juegos hace un año-dice con asombro pero la verdad sus palabras me entristecen pero continúa. –Bueno, ella tiene una calificación de 9- apago el televisor y salgo de mi cuarto. Veo a Evia con una sonrisa y me dice-¡Felicidades, mi pequeña amiga!-.

Me emociono, pero recuerdo que parte de mi calificación se la debo a Clove. Si no fuese por ella, yo no hubiese trepado por las redes, no hubiera lanzado el cuchillo y, lo más importante, no hubiese sacado ese glorioso nueve.


	9. Entrevistas

CAPITULO IX

-¿Con Caesar? ¿De verdad?-Es lo único que se me ocurre decir por la noticia que me ha dado Evia. Resulta que el hombre que dio mi calificación en televisión nacional, será nuestro anfitrión en las entrevistas de mañana en la noche, todo Panem las verá.

-Si amiguita ¡Es increíble! Ahora ensayemos la entrevista para que no hagas un ridículo total- miro a Evia con cara de _"Yo jamás haría el ridículo a nivel nacional"._

Nos vamos a mi habitación y Nicko se va a la suya con Crystal. Una vez ahí, Evia prende el televisor y sobe el volumen al máximo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me dejarás sorda- a lo que Evia responde

-La audiencia en vivo gritará al verte, así que vete acostumbrando.-, asiento con la cabeza y ella disminuye el volumen a la mitad.-Muy bien señorita Cerbo, dinos ¿Te sientes a gusto en el Capitolio?-respondo algo nerviosa (me pongo nerviosa y aún no son las entrevistas reales)-Es muy cómodo estar aquí.-pongo una gran sonrisa y Evia sube el volumen a todo. No puedo evitar poner una cara de dolor. Evia apaga el televisor.

-Mi pequeña amiga, no debes hacer esa expresión en público. Si demuestras que un poco de ruido te irrita, la gente pensará que eres débil y que en la arena no vivirás ni un día.-al concluir enciende el televisor otra vez.

Pasan las horas y comienzo a adaptarme al ruido. Salgo aturdida y noto que Nicko también lo está. Faltan tres horas para las entrevistas y Crystal comienza su ardua labor de hacernos lucir bien para el país. Inicia conmigo.

-Si en el Desfile de Tributos no los sorprendiste, hoy los debes complacer. Toma, -me da una caja plateada- adentro está tu vestuario, opte por ese color porque combina con tus ojos y cabello.

Entro a mi habitación y abro la caja. Un olor a lavanda me invade, osea que mi vestuario hasta tiene su propio aroma. Es un vestido azul neón (algo bastante atrevido) con un chaleco plateado de tela muy delgada, tanto que es un poco traslucido. Me doy cuenta de que este chaleco se adapta a mi cuerpo, lo que hace ver como si mi espalda y pecho fueran metálicos. Me siento la chica más hermosa. Crystal entra sin avisar y me da un gran susto. Ahora es tiempo de maquillarme. Me arregla lo mejor que puede y el resultado es: una yo, con un vestido hermoso y con el rostro más carismático del mundo.

Miro el reloj y el tiempo ha volado. Faltan 5 minutos para que inicien las entrevistas y estoy algo nerviosa. Salgo del departamento y presiono el botón para bajar.

En la planta baja, nos dirigen en auto ha donde se encuentra el escenario para las entrevistas. Llegamos en 4 minutos y siento que me duele la cabeza, puedo ver a la chica del 12 y su vestido rojo sangre. Al parecer, tiene joyas que al mínimo movimiento parece que del vestido salen flamas vivas. No sé porque la odio.

Veo como poco a poco, la sala se va vaciando. Escucho a Caesar entre carcajadas.

-¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a este chico del Distrito 4!-se ríe mas y mas. Un hombre de negro me dirige a la plataforma. Y ahí escucho lo que sería mi entrada. –Recibamos con entusiasmo a la chica de Distrito 5 ¡Emily Cerbo!- suelta una gran carcajada.

Subo al escenario, Caesar me dice - Vamos, siéntate. ¡Estás en tu casa!-lo miro de reojo y nota que ese comentario no me agradó. Comienza el interrogatorio.

-La vez en que dije tu calificación, me quede sorprendido, recordé que tu apellido me es familiar. Dime Emily ¿Ya han venido alguna vez alguien de tu familia a los Juegos?- la sensación de que vas a llorar se apodera de mí.

-Sí, mi familia ya ha concursado, yo soy la segunda en venir- todos gritan de emoción como si les hubiese dicho un halago. – Oye Caesar-pregunto indiscretamente - ¿Qué parte de los Juegos te gusta más? – Caesar se queda sin palabras, la audiencia ha quedado petrificada y no se escucha ni un ruido.

-Pues,-dice Caesar –me encanta la parte de la Cornucopia, todos corren y gritan y se…-lo interrumpo diciendo - ¿Matan? - Una vez más el silencio predomina- Caesar dice- Pasando a otra pregunta, ¿Hay algún chico aquí entre los tributos que te agrade?

-Mmm… No, por si acaso sería el chico del... - La gente se alborota, guardo silencio y Caesar espera la respuesta- Distrito 2.-La reacción es inmediata, la gente grita y se pone eufórica.

-Wow, en verdad me sorprendiste, sigamos con esta pregunta- Caesar sigue con las preguntas y le responde de manera para agradar a la gente y sobre todo, a los patrocinadores y los Vigilantes.

Pasan veinte minutos hasta que Caesar me dice, -Gracias Emily, fue un honor conocerte. Te veremos mañana en el inicio de los Juegos, pero por lo pronto.-Caesar eleva su mano la gente aplaude, grita y ruge por mí.

Salgo del escenario mareada y Evia me abraza diciendo - ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- con entusiasmo. Regreso a mi ascensor y veo al Chico del 2 caminando hacia mí, entro al cubículo y pulso mi botón. Antes de que Cato pueda alcanzarme, yo ya estoy subiendo a mi departamento.

Pasan las horas y ni Evia, Crystal o Nicko suben, así que me voy a la cama a dormir, pero otra vez, el tiempo pasa frente a mis ojos y n puedo ni parpadear, estoy sin duda nerviosa. mañana inician los Juegos. Mañana es hora de sobrevivir.


	10. Primer día en los Juegos

CAPITULO X

El gong ya va a sonar. Hay 23 niños a mi alrededor. Todos se ven nerviosos. Desde aquí solo puedo ver a la chica estúpida de la trenza, a mi compañero de distrito y a esa chica que conocí en el entrenamiento. Estoy tan nerviosa que no recuerdo sus nombres.

El gong suena y yo salto de la plataforma. Aunque ya tengo una alianza, corro hacia la mochila que mi entrenador dijo tendría mis armas. Apenas la abro puedo ver mi chaleco de nylon, y en cada bolsillo hay una navaja o cuchillo. Pero no hay tiempo de ponermelo  
Tomo la navaja que este a mi alcance y puedo ver mi objetivo: el chico del distrito 9 forsejeando con alguien.

Lanzo y doy en el blanco. Si la navaja no lo mata, lo dejará paralítico y será comida para perros, pero si ha muerto. Alzo la mirada y ahí está, mi adorada chica en llamas tirada en el piso. Por ella me daré el lujo de elegir uno de mis cuchillos. Hay uno muy bonito con grabado en el mango, otro con un diseño recuerda a una pera y... este es perfecto, es un cuchillo militar con borde aserrado. Le apunto en la cabeza y a 50 cm de distancia se escuda con una patética mochila naranja. Me siento una idiota, ahora ella tiene un buen cuchillo y yo quede como bruta.

Me pongo el chaleco y corro hacia ella pero ya es tarde, ya ha desaparecido en medio del bosque. Mejor regreso y veo cuantos niños quedan para "quitar del juego". Alcanzo a ver al chico del 7 entre todo el caos, pero no me voy a arriesgar a fallar un lanzamiento. Me acerco caminando hacia él, no por sus espaldas sino de frente. Tomo el que está en mi pecho y noto que es muy buena elección: un cuchillo kunai japones de 2 pulgadas. Debió estar distraído o yo soy muy baja de estatura pero no vio ni cuando estaba a un metro de distancia. Empuño mi arma y le atravieso el abdomen. Algo que me encanta de esta arma es que cuando toma impulso y choca contra un cuerpo suave como un humano, lo atraviesa por el otro lado. Casi puedo sentir sus órganos en mi antebrazo y mi mano húmeda por la sangre de su espalda. Por la altura a la que estoy le debo haber dado en el riñón. Cuando saco mi brazo el sigue vivo pero ya no se mueve, solo se ahoga con su sangre. Cae en el pasto y solo se retuerce y convulsiona en el piso. Decido ser más gentil y me arrodillo a su lado, decido ponerle una pequeña navaja en la mano y solo le susurro.

-Te dejaré este cuchillo para que termines con su dolor.-presiono su mano-Esta es tu opción, tu salida. Aprovecharla ya depende de ti.-

Me siento mejor conmigo ahora.

Cuando volteo ya no hay nadie en pie más que Cato, Glimmer, Marvel y otros. Pero no está ella, mi nueva amiga Emily. Miro a mí alrededor y no hay rastro de ella. Tal vez murió en el Baño de Sangre y no la defendí.

Cato voltea a vernos y decide registrar las provisiones. Hay mucha agua y fruta, un poco de carne seca, cantimploras, sacos de dormir, relojes, brújulas y otras cosas insignificantes.

Estoy muy cansada. Nos adentramos en el bosque y hacemos un campamento. Para cuando terminamos ya son las 7:30 PM, quiero descansar pero vamos a "cazar" toda la noche y en la mañana descansaremos. No hay tiempo de ser perezosa. Apenas inicié hoy y no quiero parar.

Mi nombre es Clove y es momento de demostrarles de que estoy hecha.


	11. La primera noche

CAPITULO 11

Estoy agotada. No quiero descansar aunque sé que tengo el apoyo de Cato, Marvel y Glimmer. Siento que si cierro mis ojos no despertaré. Y quiero ganar.

Hemos caminado por tres horas sin parar y soy la única que no ha bebido ni una gota de agua. Quiero ponerme al límite pero ya no aguanto. Tomo a Cato del brazo porque temo a caerme.

—Clove ¿Qué tienes?—aunque susurra, Cato suena preocupado—Hace un buen rato que no me has soltado y te ves muy pálida—

—No he tomado ni comido nada desde el baño de sangre. Tengo sueño y estoy agotada—

— ¿Por qué no tomas nada de tu mochila? Nos repartimos la comida igual—

—No quiero gastar nada de recursos hasta ser necesario—

—Como quieras—

Después de un rato, Cato da la orden de detenernos para acampar y recuperar energías. Supongo que la niñita consentida de Glimmer se canso y quiere dormir.

El chico del 12, a quien le dimos a cargar lo que encontramos en la Cornucopia, nos da los sacos de dormir. Apenas toco un saco, Glimmer me lo quita "porque ese le parece más cómodo". Prefiero dárselo y evitar un conflicto. Además, ya tendré tiempo de ocuparme de ella. También quiero ganar y si mato a la cara bonita del grupo no caerán paracaídas con recursos. He peleado mucho para estar aquí, ni siquiera porque salí electa en la Cosecha. Ese estúpido psicólogo no sabe nada sobre mí. Y aparte el fastidio de escucharlo diariamente decir "Eres mentalmente inestable y aquí podemos estudiarte para que mejores de tus problemas mentales". Yo no estoy loca, los demás sí. Yo solo quiero ganar. ¿Acaso eso está mal?

¡Vaya! En la noche no hace mucho frío en el Distrito 5. Si no fuera por la chamarra que traigo me estaría congelando. Empiezo a cuestionarme si abandonar la oportunidad con los Profesionales fue un error. Tal vez tendría mucha agua y comida y no me estaría muriendo de frío.

Creo que he caminado por horas y no he hallado un refugio o comida ni un rio del cual abastecerme de agua, en resumen, la suerte no está de mi lado.

Estoy a punto de tirarme al piso y esperar a que llegue alguien a acabarme cuando veo algo muy llamativo. Es un árbol increíblemente grueso y debe estar hueco por dentro, se nota porque parece seco del tronco y vivo en la copa. Debe tener unos 2 metros de diámetro. Para mí es perfecto. Reviso la mochila que tomé y hay una cantimplora vacía, un rollito de alambre, una navaja y una caja de fósforos.

Tomo la navaja, golpeo con ella el árbol y mis sospechas se aclaran: está hueco. Meto la punta de la navaja en el pequeño agujero y con todas mis fuerzas empiezo a cortar el grueso tronco para hacer una puerta.

Después de un rato mi puerta está lista, no tiene forma pero ya la puedo quitar para entrar en el grueso árbol. Empujo hacia dentro la corteza y quedo asombrada por la suerte que tengo. Fácilmente puedo entrar ahí y pasar la noche.

Hago dos últimos hoyos del grosor de mis dedos para poder respirar y no ahogarme en la noche. Tal vez si tengo una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir y ganar.

La luz del Sol me despierta. Soy la única despierta. Abro mi mochila y tomo una manzana. Son mi fruta y color preferidos además de que saben muy bien.

Un rato después Cato y Marvel ya están despiertos y recogiendo los sacos de dormir. El chico del 12, creo que se llama Peter o Peeta, despierta unos minutos después. El sujeto del otro distrito le sigue. Solo Glimmer está dormida.

Cato sugiere que Marvel y Peeta vayan por agua al lago, Cato y el otro buscaría más recursos en la Cornucopia. Yo y Glimmer nos quedaríamos esperándolos. Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en un tronco al lado de Glimmer.

Me divierto un rato picándole la cara con una ramita y me escondo del otro lado del tronco cuando su mueve. Esa chica tiene el sueño muy pesado. Decido empezar a subir la dificultad.

Junto muchas piedritas chiquitas y las arrojo a las ramas del árbol. Lanzo varias para poder tirarle un montón de hojas en la cara. Solo me queda una y la arrojo con mucha fuerza y ¡Bingo! Las hojas le caen en todo el cuerpo y se despierta alarmada, me escondo del otro lado del tronco y ruedo por el piso alejándome de ella

— ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué pasa?!—Glimmer está más pálida que de costumbre. Se levanta y toma su arco y flechas en modo defensivo.

Me levanto y finjo apenas estar llegando de una caminata.

— ¿Estás bien Glimmer?— pongo mi voz y cara más preocupada que puedo

— ¡Clove! Gracias al cielo, pensé que estaba sola y alguien me atacó—realmente, Glimmer, está asustada.

—De hecho así fue. Alguien te lanzó algo y fui a investigar. No quería que algo te dañase—le sonrío y se acerca hacia mí.

—Gracias Clove, sin ti tal vez yo estaría muerta—me abraza con fuerza como si me conociera de toda la vida

_"Lo estarás me querida amiga"_ pienso _"lo estarás"_


End file.
